Thor vs. Aquaman
Thor vs Aquaman-2.png|Shakaboy v1 A vs TH.jpg|Simbiothero Screen Shot 2017-08-23 at 12.40.45 PM.png|Gold-sans mobile "I'm in my Element." Thor vs. Aquaman is a What-If? Death Battle. It features Thor from Marvel Comics and Aquaman from DC Comics. (NOTE: I WILL BE USING COMPOSITE VERSIONS OF BOTH CHARACTERS, EXCLUDING THE DCEU AND THE MCU)' Description It's Marvel vs. DC, and this time, their element-manipulating royal figures go at it! Can a prince really stand up to a king? ''Intro'' Zorro: Powerful element wielders... gods among men. S.I.M.O.N: But they spend their days out of their kingdoms defending the Earth. Zorro: Pretty boring pastime for people who can LITERALLY CRACK THE EARTH! S.I.M.O.N: You're the one here reading a fanmade DB... Zorro: Touche. S.I.M.O.N: Arthur Curry, the Aquaman. Zorro: And Thor Odinson, the cocky Avenger. He's SiM and I'm ZORRO! S.I.M.O.N: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills... to find out who would win... in a DEATH BATTLE! '''Zorro: Woo!' Aquaman '''Zorro: Why are we doing this boy? Isn't he, like, the lamest of them all? SiM: Pretty sure that's... Zorro: Whatever, I don't care! SiM: Arthur Curry is the son of an Atlantean and a human. Zorro: He was a friggin' hybrid, so he never felt at home in Atlantis even though he was a friggin' PRINCE! SiM: Arthur Curry, the Aquaman, may be frequently underestimated, but never doubt his immense power. Zorro: Yeah! He has a god's trident, dudes! Respect him! SiM: Didn't you just... Zorro: Shhh! Aquaman has superhuman strength inside and outside water. SiM: Though he is more comfortable and more powerful in water, he can lift up to 116,000 tons while on land, and that's a minimum! Zorro: But that zooms all the way up to three megatons while in water! Just to function in the big blue, he needs 80 tons of strength! At a bare minimum! This guy is way more powerful than I expected... SiM: Aquaman also has super speed, capable of keeping up with Wonder Woman's combat speed! Zorro: He can also go toe to toe with CASUAL planet busters just like Superman. SiM: Aquaman also can swim in places that would implode the human body! Just to walk, he needs to tank the pressure of 15,750 psi! Something that would flatten metal! Zorro: Fishman is crazy! SiM: He also has crazy super jumps, and is pretty much bullet proof because of his super durability! Zorro: But he does have his flaws. SiM: Yes. Aquaman is the most bloodthirsty of the Justice League members, being the most willing to kill. Zorro: He is also frequently downgraded and underestimated. SiM: He also sometimes lets his fearlessness get the best of him, annoyingly. Not only that, he can dry out and become weaker if he stays out of water for too long. Zorro: Well, that's just sad. Here's a cooler weakness: He also loves his kingdom more than he loves his team. Okay, that came out wrong. 'SiM: But he is still a very powerful behemoth. Aquaman: (Throws trident at Black Manta, trapping him) Are ya done yet? ''Thor'' SiM: Ah, Thor Odinson. The god of Thunder and Prince of Asgard. Zorro: Odin and the Elder Earth goddess Gaea gave birth to him to stop Ragnarok. The most anticlimactic name ever. Shouldn't it be: SUPERAWESOMEASGARDDESTROYED SiM: Err, no. Anyways, Thor was a proud and violent warrior as a young man. Zorro: He also has a brother named Loki, who has an inferiority complex, but that's another story. SiM: Thor was banished to Earth with no memories of who he was. Zorro: He thought he was a crippled doctor named Donald Blake. Weirdest name ever... SiM: When Odin decided he was ready, Donald went to a cave in Norway and found a magic stick. Zorro: When he picked it up, he regained his memories and then turned back into Thor! COOL! SiM: Thor is an Asgardian/Elder God hybrid, which gives him a crazy array of powers. Zorro: This includes super strength. Thor is able to lift 132 sextillion tons with one arm, which means he's able to lift 264 sextillion tons with two! The hell?! SiM: He also has super durability, as he only got minor scratches from Logan's adamantium claws. Zorro: He can also resist the heat of a thousand suns, which means he could have the coolest surfing trip in the history of surfing trips. He also has super stamina, capable of fighting the legions of the dead for eighty days straight without rest. That's just the DEFINITION of OP! SiM: Thor can slo get into a berserk rage known as Warrior Madness... Zorro: Or sin unpardonable. SiM: Let me finish. It increases his speed, stamina, and strength tenfold. Zorro: While also making him pretty much insane. '''SiM: Thor also has super speed, as he can travel from Earth to the edge of the galaxy and back in sixty seconds. Which makes his quadrillions of times the Speed of light. '''Zorro: That's stupid fast! SiM: Thor also has his mystical hammer, Mjolnir. Zorro: Which you have to be worthy to lift... SiM: Mjolnir literally means the Crusher, and it gives Thor a plethora of new powers. Zorro: He can channel his lightning through it, although he can discharge it from that crazily built body. SiM: His lightning can not only mend, but also bust planets. Zorro: He's a friggin' casual planet buster! SiM: Thor has also been shown to be equal to Hulk without Mjolnir, and that's just on Earth. Zorro: Thor has stated repeatedly that he HOLDS BACK on Earth, because he would crack the planet if he used his full strength. SiM: Speaking of strength, he arm-wrestled Hercules to a draw, which caused the surrounding countryside to collapse in on itself. Zorro: And his battle with Beta Ray Bill did the same, except on a much higher scale. SiM: But Thor does have his weaknesses. Zorro: He may be pretty skilled in hand-to-hand combat, with hundreds and hundreds of years of experience, but he's really, really, really, really, really.... SiM: We get it. He's really cocky, which makes him more open to attack. Zorro: His Warrior's Madness has also been known to make him insane, and he is a danger to friends and teammates in that form. Though that state puts a savage Hulk to shame, it has allowed him to be beaten by people like said Hulk. SiM: Despite this, he is a formidable warrior. Intermission SiM: Alright, the combatants are set... Zorro: AND NOW IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!! 'Battle' Setting: Asgard, Unknown Time. Heimdall: Thor, my liege, you know I would never oppose you, but... Thor: Atlantis is becoming more and more of a threat towards Earth. I need to quell this so-called Aquaman in battle. Heimdall: Sir, it would be committing treason not to inform the Allfather of this. Thor: Odin is in the Odinsleep. I cannot wake him now. I must go. Heimdall: Yes, my liege. (Heimdall transports Thor to the seas with the Bifrost, and Th or lands at the gates of Atlantis) Thor: So this is the fabled land of the seas. No, time to find the... (A trident flies towards Thor's head, but he grunts and knocks it away with Mjolnir) Thor: By Odin's Beard, what was that? Aquaman: That would be me. Why are you trespassing in the land of Neptune? Thor: (Getting into battle stance) It's you! The Aquaman! Aquaman: (Getting back Trident) You cannot just barge in here and threaten me! Get ready for the battle of your lifetime! Thor: (Eyes glowing) I will enjoy it. FIGHT! Round 1: Atlantis Invader Aquaman flies towards Thor, grabbing him by the neck and throwing him out of the water and into the sky. Aquaman flies up towards the midair Thor, who uses Mjolnir to hover on the air. Thor: Come out, coward! Aquaman throws his trident at him, but Thor knocks it away again. Aquaman: Here I AM! He leaps up and punches Thor to the Rocky ground, creating a massive shockwave. Thor pushes himself up and flings Mjolnir at Aquaman, throwing him into a seawall. Aquaman, climbing out of the huge hole he created, uses his telepathy to summon a shark. Thor: What manner of sorcery is this? A shark jumps out at him, but Thor grabs him by the jaws and snaps it in half, throwing it back into the sea. Aquaman takes this opening and double kicks Thor in the mouth, which does nothing. Thor smirks, spitting out some saliva. Thor: You are a worthy opponent. Aquaman: We'll see about that! Arthur throws a huge punch at the thunder master, but Odinson grabs it. He smirks, slamming Aquaman onto the ground. As Arthur climbs out of the crater, Thor grabs him by the foot and throws him away. As Aquaman screams, Thor flies towards the careening body. Thor: Thou are not so powerful when out of water! Thor and Aquaman land in a clearing, which was inside a forest. Trees surround them, and it looks like they are in a battle arena. Aquaman: Take this! Arthur grabs Thor in a headlock, lightning fast, and starts squeezing. Thor struggles under his grip, but is able to fling Mjolnir away into the clouds. Thor: Mjolnir! TO ME! Aquaman stares in horror as the hammer flies towards his face, knocking him into the trees and snapping apart the ebony logs. As Aquaman climbs out, he summons his trident back to him. He blinks, wiping away some blood from his mouth. Aquaman: (Thinking) I need to up my game! '' '' Thor raises Mjolnir into the sky, lightning streaking the clouds and being channeled into the hammer, he points it towards Aquaman, blasting him with the electricity. Thor: MIGHTY THUNDER! Aquaman raises a huge wave of water with his trident, and the two attacks clash with each other. The wave conducts the electricity, and Aquaman is electrocuted, making his scream in pain. He felt the electricity streak through his body, tingling and burning him throughout. But he had to be strong. He yells, the electricity burning out of him. The wave stops, and a water soaked Thor awaits him. Aquaman: I... (pants) can do this all day. Thor: And so... (pants) can I. Aquaman weakly throws his trident towards Thor, who spits out some blood as he grabs it with his hand. He vies the weapon for a moment, and then throws it into a tree, spiking the oak trunk. Aquaman takes this moment to tackle Thor in the stomach, pinning him down. Aquaman: Every met a Great White? Thor: By Odin's Beard! A huge shark falls towards Thor as Aquaman leaps back, but the Prince of Asgard grabs it by it's tail and flings it towards Aquaman, but not before taking a huge bite. He spits it out instantly, spinning Mjolnir to gain speed before flying towards Aquaman. Curry had lifted the shark and laid it to rest, only turning around to see Thor flying towards him. Thor: Thou art finished! The Prince of Asgard slams his hammer down on the ground, creating a crater and a shockwave. Aquaman is fling away by the might of the small explosion, and he snaps numerous trees. Each blow to his back weakens him more. As he falls down, he feels blood on his arms and chest. He stumbles up, using the communicator in his ear to send a message to Aqualad. As he sent put the signal, lightning struck the ground next to Thor, charring the grass as Beta Ray Bill landed, his face hardened with determination. Round 2: Sidekicks Thor: I did not need your help, Corbinite. Despite what Thor said, the alien and the god slapped hands, crushing each other's limbs with their grips. As they laughed together, a spurt of water splashed them, diverting their attention to their front. Beta Ray Bill: What in the world was that? Aquaman and Aqualad: Oh, you have another thing coming. Thor and Beta Ray Bill faced Aqualad and Aquaman, staring each other down. The two teams raced towards each other, locked in determined combat. The battle turned when Beta Ray Bill knocked Aqualad into the air with Stormbreaker, and Aquaman's attention was turned toward his sidekick. Aquaman: No! Thor grabbed Arthur's leg, slamming him back down to the ground. Aqualad fell down, Beta Ray Bill following. The Corbinite got a grip on his neck and flung him towards Aquaman, striking the Atlantean down. Aquaman and Aqualad stood up, facing the other two, who were hovering and swinging their hammers above their heads. Aquaman: Let's do this, lad. Aqualad: You have no idea! They raced towards Thor and Beta Ray Bill, who yelled out war cries. Thor: For MIDGARD! Beta Ray Bill: For Corbin! Thor and Aquaman flew into the air, Aquaman actually jumping. Their fists were blurs, and as Arthur began to fall, he summoned water to keep him in the air. Thor threw a final punch at the King of Atlantis, but he was too slow, as Aquaman grabbed, with all his strength, his fist, crushing it under his grip. Thor yelled in pain, but he had enough strength to swing his hammer in the Atlantean face, striking him down to the ground. Beta Ray Bill and Aqualad were in fierce battle, BRB getting the upper hand. Beta Ray Bill finally grabbed Aqualad by the neck and the leg, falling to the ground and smashing him over his knee. Aqualad cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Aquaman: No! Aqualad! As Aquaman raced to the aid of his ally, but the back of his fish scale armor was grabbed Thor, pulling him back. Aquaman turned back with eyes of steel and punched Thor in the face, sending Odinson reeling backwards. Aquaman raced towards Aqualad, who's breath was coming fast. BRB watched on, feeling a small prick of sympathy for them. Aqualad: That was... (pants) fun. Never thought I would go like this, but... Never say never, right, Arthur? Haha... Aquaman: No! Not like this. Not here! Aqualad smiled as he let out his final breath, his body going limp. Aquaman felt a tear trickle down his cheek, and his grit his teeth as he whipped his head to glare with anger at Beta Ray Bill. Aquaman: This. IS ALL YOUR FAULT! Aquaman went into a mindless rage, using his trident to summon a huge wave of water. He knocked Beta Ray Bill into the sky, knocking his out cold. Bill crashed somewhere unknown, and as Aquaman started leaping towards him, Thor grabbed him by the neck and slammed him back down. Thor: Thou are not getting away very easily. Aquaman: You shall feel the might of the sea! Round 3: Unleashed Thor and Aquaman were facing each other, each one beaten up and bruised. There was no telling who would make it out alive. Aquaman, his eyes blood red, flipped backwards, readying his trident as Thor spun Mjolnir around. Aquaman: Ah-AH! Aquaman leapt into the air as he pointed his trident at Thor's neck. Thor rolled out of the way, and Arthur grunted as he turned towards him again. Thor: MIGHTY THUNDER! Thor summoned a huge shockwave of lightning, sending Aquaman reeling. Arthur was flung out of the forest and onto a mountain, creating a huge crater. As Thor flew at top speed, Aquaman couldn't even take a breath. Aquaman: You cannot do this! How?! Thor: You have not met god. Let me enlighten thee. Thor grabbed Aquaman by the neck, flinging him into the sky. Thor leapt up, Mjolnir clutched in his hand. Aquaman could feel the air getting thinner, and he started falling. Thor kneed Aquaman in the stomach, throwing him even higher into the sky. He then smashed him with Mjolnir, sending him into space. He crashed into the moon, making a crater even larger. He held his breath, his lungs drying out as he was left out of water for too long. Thor uses Mjolnir to propel Aquaman into the sky, leaving him floating in space. He then takes a deep breath as he points Mjolnir at Aquaman. Thor: I am Thor. Prince of Asgard and Avenger of Earth. You Amy think you are a god among men. Thou art MISTAKEN! Thor uses Mjolnir to fire a massive godblast, as Aquaman yells his final breath. He was incinerated by the blast, his ashes blowing to the sun and being incinerated in that. Thor: Earth is safe. My mission is accomplished. The Allfather will be... (pants) proud. KO! Results Zorro: Whoa! That was intense! And brutal! It was a midsummer night's dream. SiM: Although Aquaman was able to go toe to toe with people like Superman and Wonder Woman, we never said he won those battles. Zorro: But Aquaman was able to rip off a tectonic plate! And lift a huge ship! And have equal combat speeds to Wonder Woman! SiM: Aquaman may have those crazy feats to his name, but Thor has lifted much more than a tectonic plate, being able to lift twenty planets with ONE arm. Zorro: I guess. Thor also had years and years more experience than Aquaman, king or no king. SiM: Thor has also been shown to have superior combat speed to Wonder Woman, and is even more stupid fast in travel speed. Zorro: Aquaman also can't stay for long out of water, and didn't have a counter to Thor knocking him into space. SiM: Not only that, but Aquaman has no experience in outer space, so he would be like a babe in the woods. Zorro: The godblast was also way too OP for old Arthur to handle. SiM: Thor also has superior durability, being able to surf in over a thousand suns, and he also withstood a diamond-shattering punch from Rogue. It only made him blink! Zorro: Looks like Thor was 2,000 Leagues above Aquaman. SiM: The winner is Thor. Next Time Zorro: Next time... on DEATH BATTLE! ' A pod is shown crashing into Kansas.' ' A small baby is shown being taken care of by an old man.' ' A small baby is shown being cradled by an Elder goddess.' ' GOKU VS SUPERMAN VS THOR!' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' ' Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Royal themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:MystiTrainer Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles